


Content Bliss

by AngelXSweets



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, but its good I swear, fluff??, just pure sex, then i don't know what the fuck happened...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelXSweets/pseuds/AngelXSweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*sips tea* I have no idea what happened. This is pure sex then pure fluff...*sips* just enjoy the sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ya'll! So I just finished a 4,000 + word paper on queer gender and sex education and really really needed to let off steam. The semester is almost over!! Now just time for finals for two weeks then back to my Basketball boys. Yay!! Until then....I have no fucking Idea what happened but please enjoy this.

He could feel the warm breath on his neck. A heat spreading through his body like molasses. This is what it felt like; the sensation of being filled by a striking fire in his belly, then rising painfully slow through his chest. His senses over stimulated beyond repair. All he could smell, breath, see, touch, taste, and speak was:

"Seijuro..."

"Shhhh, just a little more, I'm almost all in."

"Please Sei...just move," Furihara whines out his hands clutching hard to the sheets pooled around his head.

"I will hurt you Kouki. We don't have to rush. I will gladly satisfy you, just be patient," Akashi chuckles and leans forward to press a kiss to Furihata’s head. Only for his own fiery strands to be gripped tightly and forced to stare into burning brown eyes.

"Sei...you've prepped me for an hour, made me cum twice with your mouth and fingers opposed to your one release. You either move now or I will flip you and break you."

Akashi can't help but chuckle at his lovers’ threat. Furihara may be timid and skittish but he knows what he wants, when he wants it and Akashi, is more than happy to oblige.

"As you wish beloved," Akashi smiles stealing a kiss before pulling his hips back only to snap them forward starting an unforgivable pace.

Furihara lets his head go and quickly becomes a mess of moans and pants feeling his sensitive hole suffer sweet abuse once again as waves of heat and pleasure awakening sinful desires in his gut. His legs move to lock behind Akashi’s thighs, in case the devil himself decides to slow down. Akashi smirks and grabs one of Furihata’s legs and pulls it over his shoulder, then bends the brunette nearly in half changing his thrust angle. Furihara gasps and twists his torso to brace himself against Akashi’s thrusts. The red head expertly reaching his sensitive areas with practiced ease. It felt perfect. Needed and so so good…

For Akashi, the feeling was tight and hot around him. The thin latex blocking nothing, having him feel every inch inside his partner. This is what he called bliss. His senses over wrought with everything that was Furihata Kouki. He couldn't help but let out a purr as blunt fingernails clung to his arm pulling him closer but also grasping for stability. They needed this release, this connection. Their week had been far too long and hectic. Not to mention they had been celibate for a majority of the school year to focus on grades and basketball practices. Least to say they were a bit pent up.

So why not drag this out a bit more…

"S-Sei....god don’t you dare slow down..."

Akashi just chuckles once again as he leans down to press kisses along Furihata's neck satisfied with his whimpers, "If I continue at this pace will you beg for me Kouki? Will you let me hear that lustful plea to go harder" thrust "deeper" thrust "faster..." Akashi smirks as a well-placed snap has Furihata arching his back exposing his chest littered with kiss marks and love bruises.

"Sei, stop teasing..." Furihata moans out trying to pull the red head down for a kiss. Akashi’s one weakness is those sinful kisses that can command the great emperor to do any bidding. But, not this time.

Akashi smirks and takes those devious hands into his own and pins them above Furihata’s head. The sweet whimpers of protest follow shortly after.

"You wanted this Kouki and I am giving it to you. Don't worry," Akashi leans down ghosting his lips against Furihata’s pulse point, "I will make this a night worth remembrance."

He bites down feeling his partner writher and moan trying to get away from the overstimulation. Fat chance.

With his free hand Akashi pulls Furihata’s legs together and places them over his opposite shoulder.

New angle.

New set of moans.

Whimpers.

A new tightness for both of them.

Akashi can feel his eyes struggle from rolling back and he bends Furihata clean in half as he thrusts hard and long strokes into the brunette. Mental note to that that Serin coach for those flexibility stretches she has them do. He wondered how far he could bend his cute Kouki…

Furihata gasps feeling every sinful inch bathe over and in him. His eyes squeezed shut, his lungs begging for the air being stolen from him with every slap of skin. He is so close…

"Kouki..." Akashi whispers his movements slowing down.

Furihata opens his eyes slowly meeting crimson irises filled with pure adoration and love. He gently pulls a hand free to cup Akashi’s cheek gently. The red head nuzzling his face into that calloused but soft palm.

"You’re beautiful Kouki..." he whispers kissing Furihata’s palm and placing it over his heart, "This is yours. You do this to me."

The beat is quick almost exploding from his chest. The combined vibrations of Akashi’s labored breath and his drumming heart sending tingles through Furihata’s hands. The timid brunette can't help but smile as he moves his legs and wraps them tightly around Akashi’s waist. He grabs Akashi’s shoulders pulling him till he is flat against him. He buries his face into his neck kissing the pulse there.

"I love you Seijuro," Furihata breathes out, "I truly love you."

Akashi lets out a choked gasp and starts up a gentle grind. The pace lovingly slow but just as filling. Furihata wraps his arms and legs tightly around the red head his breathing front row to Akashi’s ear.

They begin a new dance.

Slow.

Sensual.

Perfect.

Bliss.

As they curl up together that night, Akashi holding tight to Furihata’s waist his free hand tracing patterns on his arm Furihata smiles.

"Sei, what was that all about? I mean I loved it but..." Furihata asks as he lets his fingers dance among Akashi’s own love bruises littering his chest.

"I...I wanted to show you...that I love you. I'm never around. My family is demanding. I have a terrible control complex, and...I have neglected you neglected us because of my responsibilities,” Akashi can’t help but roll his eyes at the term now. Furihata just smiles and kisses his chin to continue, “I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me," Akashi says grasping Kouki’s hand in his. Lacing their fingers together, locking them with a chain made of unbreakable elements.

"Sei...you know-"

"I know...but the guilt is still there."

Furihata sighs and kisses away the frown forming on his lips. He knows better than to rebut. Sex wasn't what Akashi wanted. He understands the underlying message.

This was Akashi.

All of him. Open. Exposed. Vulnerable.

His atonement for his tyrannical affairs from his past. Furihata is his absolution and he understood the need to just break down and let go. This is his Seijuro. This is their safe place. Both open and bare for the other to see. To feel. To hurt. Furihata kisses him gently and nuzzles his way under Akashi’s chin. His ear resting on Akashi’s chest to faintly hear his heartbeat. The heart of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, but a man who also has the strength of a million armies to fight through it all. And possibly then some.

"Have I ever told you why I love you?" Akashi asks rubbing Furihata’s back.

Furihata shakes his head and squeezes his hug a bit tighter. Letting the red head know he is listening.

"Your warmth, I love your warmth," He says quietly pulling Furihata tighter to him if that is even possible.

Furihata chuckles and returns it. He is sure his ribs will break but it’s okay. He loves this childish side of Akashi. Only he saw it.

"I love your normalcy," Furihata chuckles out.

Akashi pulls back and gives him a raised eyebrow.

"Kouki, did I scramble your brains that bad earlier?" Furihata laughs and pinches the red heads cheeks.

"No, silly I mean it. I love that you are normal."

"Love you may have to explain this one to me," Akashi says still confused.

Furihata smiles and sits up reaching for Akashi’s hand. He laces their fingers together and places them over his heart. Akashi’s hand resting gently over it.

"You are ambitious, you strive for the best, and you do everything in your power to get the result you want. But you also feel. You feel guilt, you feel love, and you understand and teach when necessary. You listen and you don't stop until you reach your goal. Granted your skills are toned and it took you years and years of heartache to get where you are. But you never gave up. I fell in love with you at that winter cup,” Furihata smiles and brushes stray hairs from Akashi’s face, those crimson eyes never leaving his, “I watched you rise so high that when you fell everyone felt the impact. What made the difference was you snapped out of your world and got back up and kept going. You kept fighting. Even years afterwards you keep going. You’re normal Sei. Anyone who has a dream and fights for that dream with all their heart will say the same thing. Normalcy is why I love you."

Akashi tries to sit up to counter argue but Furihata pushes him back and straddles his waist. His skillful hands now rubbing gently into Akahsi’s pecks and along his abdomen to his chest.

"You have normal needs. You feel normal emotions. You behave abnormally but appropriately in certain cases, but in your field that is considered normal,” Furihata leans forward nose to nose with the great lion himself, “Surprise, surprise, Akashi Seijuro is shockingly exceptionally normal. And he loves the normal me just as much as I love him," Furihata smiles and kisses his nose.

…

…

"Marry me."

Blink

Blink

"S-Sei!?" Furihata shouts and quickly sits back up, his face flushed to his ears and chest faster than Kuroko can disappear.

Akashi laughs loudly sitting up himself and wraps his arms around Furihata’s neck, "You don't bat an eye at an embarrassing speech as that but you'll turn tomato at a simple marriage proposal. As expected of my Kouki."

"T-that’s causes its s-so sudden!!" Furihata stutters and groans hiding his face in Akashi’s chest. Akashi keeps laughing and hugs him close.

"Yes..."

"Kouki?" Akashi asks his laughs dying down to hear him.

"I said...y-yes," he breathes deep and looks up to meet crimson eyes once again, "Yes I will marry you."

Akashi smiles and kisses him deeply. Furihata returns it with just as much power and maybe more from his embarrassment. Once they part and lay on Akashi’s bed in peace. They drift off into their own blissful dreams. Both of the future and both of each other. Their own bliss. Akashi had grown up believing he was to be the embodiment of perfection. Absolute and the example of true success...but he has come to learn. If this...holding the love of your life. Your personal treasure. Your reason to aim for all those ridiculous goals and beyond. If this was what being normal meant...he could get used to this. To being normal.


End file.
